The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of a clamping jaw arrangement for a thread clamp for textile yarns or other thread-like or filamentary material, which is of the type comprising two clamping jaw supports which can be moved relatively towards and away from one another, and at each of these clamping jaw supports there is formed a respective clamping jaw.
One such type arrangement has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,348,582. Here, the clamping jaws are each formed of a rubber block, secured at the related clamping jaw support, provided with a subsequently merging steel plate and a ceramic or porcelain plate which is mounted upon such steel plate. Due to this elastic supporting of the thread clamping surfaces there should be prevented the co-oscillations along with the jarring effects at the loom which reduces the thread retention force of the thread clamping surfaces.
What is disadvantageous with such clamping jaw arrangements is the relatively large mass of the steel plate and ceramic plate upon the elastic rubber block. Hence, the entire assembly, with increasing thread velocity or in resonance with the loom vibrations nonetheless again begins to oscillate, so that in the most unfavourable situation the retention or holding force for the thread can drop to null.